Late Night Relaxation
by Kazuki Ein No
Summary: Commander Erwin Smith thinks Captain Levi Rivaille is too hard on the other recruits. He feels he needs to relax in another way that isn't beating up the others, and he sure has a trick up his sleeve. Bonus chapter included, set as a sequel.
1. Late Night Relaxation

{So...I did a little short story of Erwin and Levi. Just some late night smut fun. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you guys enjoy~}

*Thud.*  
"JEAN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"QUIT TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP DAMMIT!"

Seems the idiots were awake still. Had they even went to bed yet? Fucking hormones on those teenagers...

"NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT JAEGER WE WANT SLEEP TOO!"

Eren...of course, he always seemed to cause the damn problems around here. With a heavy sigh, Levi removed the covers from his body and stood slowly. Walking across the floor boards, he pulled opened the door handle to his resting quarters calmly, making his way downstairs. A few others were still awake, but they were still quiet. He continued on his walk until he came to the new recruit's room. Jean and Eren were tangled up in bed sheets and fighting on the floor while the others watched, and of course Mikasa had found her way into the room and was trying to pull them apart. Standing there quietly, Levi simply watched for a while as the others had noticed and backed up. Eren and Jean continued to fight before he finally walked over, lifting a foot he slammed it down against Jean's head, soon Eren's face. The two groaned and pulled apart from one either, clutching where the impact was made as Levi simply turned and left the room with a simple close of the door.

"Fucking idiots..." he grumbled softly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to start off again.

"Was bashing their faces in really necessary?" Erwin questioned from behind the other. He pushed off the wall and walked over to the other, raising a brow to him. Levi sighed softly and turned around to face him.

"Do you not trust my judgment?"

"No, No I do of course you know that, but did you really have to make them French Kiss your heel?"

"I only had my heel meet Jaeger's face, Kirschtein got the back of his head kicked. It's one in the morning and some of us would like to get some sleep, when the idiots fight it's a bit hard to." Levi grumbled softly. Erwin simply grinned, turning on his heels and starting off down the other way.

"Follow me Captain..." Erwin said softly as he continued off, not even checking to see if Levi was following. Levi crossed his arms with a sigh before following after the other quietly. Erwin had led the other down to his own bedroom, removing his clothing as the other stood by the door, closing it behind them.

"I think you have too much anger Captain...don't you have any way to relax?" Erwin questioned, sitting on his bed in simple boxers and a tank top as he skimmed over some military papers.

"What makes you think I am angry Commander?...I have no anger" Levi insisted, crossing the room to look out the others window.

"Well if you keep beating up the others then how can we possibly win against the Titans?" Erwin questioned, glancing up from the papers.

"Don't tell me you're scolding me for placing a bit of order back there..." Levi grumbled.

"Of course not, but you continue to beat them up and we won't have much of a military now will we?...Take your anger out on something else will you..."

"Again, I am not anger...I don't understand why you think I am Commander, are you trying to imply something?" Levi questioned, glancing to the other now. Erwin had stood and was now standing next to the other, a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm not implying anything Captain, simply saying that you shouldn't be so rough with the others."

"Yeah what would you rather I do? Be rough with you?"

"Would it help?"

"Has it really taken you this damn long to ask?" Levi questioned, turning to face the other. Erwin had grabbed him by the hip and slowly inched backwards until the back of his legs hit the back and he sat down on the edge. Levi ended up pushing into the others chest, making a seat for himself in the blonde's lap as he straddled him. Erwin placed his other hand to the others cheek, bringing him down as he laid back, allowing their lips to meet. Levi placed his hands on either side of the others head, clutching the bed sheets the two laid on. The commander began to tug at the others pants, attempting to pull them down with the one hand.

"Who wears long pants to bed in this heat..." Erwin mumbled through the kiss.

"Who the hell wears the same bolo tie for a week straight?" Levi questioned back, sitting up on the other now as he stared down at him. A smirk spread on Erwin's face as he placed both hands to the others side now, pushing up Levi's tank top.

"Well...I don't have too many of them, keep misplacing them, or they get stolen from the others..."

"Don't give me a pity party for a fucking tie, you'll make me spoil later today for you then" Levi said softly as he helped to assistance the other in removing his shirt, lifting his arms up over his head and tossing the garment to the side. The commander proceeded the run his hands up the others side, brushing his thumbs over the others sensitive nipples.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be surprised either way..." He mumbled softly as he continued to teased the perked skin of the other. Levi shifted slightly, licking at his lips before Erwin grabbed him by the waist and turned over, pinning him down against the bed and kissing at his neck.

"Yeah you will be, I'll put it around Jaeger as a Titan to give to you..." Levi said softly as his own fingers pulled up on Erwin's tank top, tugging it off the other who only pulled from the kisses to allow the fabric to be removed. He then went back to kissing at his neck, a hand making its way down Levi's pants and rubbing at the other's member.

"No briefs? Isn't that considered a non-sanitary thing?" Erwin questioned with a grin to his face as he pulled his face from the others neck and eyed him.

"Shut up..." Levi grumbled, pulling him into a deep kiss as he spread his legs to the side slightly. He dropped his hands and pushed at Erwin's boxers, managing only to push it back over his rear before Erwin removed his hands from the other and pulled them down, skillfully slipping a leg out and lowering them in the other to hang off his foot and fall to the floor. Erwin's hands returned to Levi's side, slowly working down to finally pull the others pants down. Tossing them to the floor with the other garments his fingers wrapped around the other's member, grasping firmly as he worked his hand up, then back down to slowly start pumping as he stroked the other. A soft purred rolled over Levi's lips. Erwin continued his actions for a while before pulling his hand back. He leaned back and sat down, stroking himself as Levi sat up and leaned forwards. He kissed at the others chest, working his down until his lips brushed over the tip of Erwin's member.

"Oh don't act like you're new to this..." Erwin mumbled, placing a hand to the back of Levi's head. The dark haired male looked up at him as he lightly licked over the others head. His eyes soon closed as he enclosed the head of Erwin's member around his lips. With his tongue rested against the side he slowly worked down, picking his head back up and working it down again, a litter further then the last time. He continued this process, each time he would take in more than the last, that was until he got to the base. His eyes opened as he glanced up to the other. Erwin sat watching, lips parted slightly as he panted lightly.

"Now you act like you've done this too much" he mumbled, a smirk appearing on his face as Levi pulled from him completely.

"Shut up will you? Talk too much and you'll kill that mood..." He grumbled as he straddled against the other against.

Erwin gripped at Levi's rear, kissing him deeply as he pulled his waist closer. "What mood?" he questioned, his fingers rubbing against the others entrance. "Simply want you to relax, that's all..."

Levi glared to the other slightly as he arched his body up a bit. "Just fuck me..." he huffed out, placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

Erwin smirked, positioning his member against Levi's entrance. He held the others hips, forcing him down against it as he pushed his hips up. Levi let out a soft groan as he tightened his grip on the other's shoulders. He groaned softly as he arched his body up a bit more, easing it back down against the others member. He moved back up again before lowering his body once more. A soft moan rolled over his lips as they parted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Don't look like you're enjoying this..." Erwin mumbled softly, his hands still firmly grasping the others rear. Levi continued to ride the other, picking up sweet as his soft moans only grew a bit louder.

_"Curse him...Curse him...Curse him...ah fuck that feels good...Dammit..."_was all that rushed through Levi's mind. He worked faster, wanting to just get back to bed, yet...he didn't want this to end. His arms tightened around Erwin's neck as he rocked his hips against the other. Erwin simply moaned softly, grasping the others hips as he laid Levi back against the pillows, moving with him. He positioned himself on his knees, lifting the others hips up. He leaned over him, an arm above Levi's head as he began to trust into the other.

Levi moaned louder, biting into his lip simply to keep his voice down. Erwin groaned softly as he pressed his forehead to the others, bringing their lips together once more. He thrusted harder, faster, breaking the kiss as he panted a bit heavier now. Levi gasped, his nails digging into the other's shoulders now as he lifted his hips up more. His legs shook slightly as he lifted his feet off the bed, taking shaky breaths now. His body shook as he let another moan escape his lips, gasping again as Erwin pressed into him firmly.

"Ah...A..r-rare moment" Erwin grumbled, gripping Levi's waist with both hands. "When the stud becomes the bitch..." Levi dragged his nails down the others back in response to the commanders little comment. Erwin simply chuckled softly as he bit at Levi's neck.

"Dammit...s-stop...ah...being so good...at this!" Levi gasped, his legs now around the others waist. Erwin chuckled softly as he nuzzled his neck and kept pounding into the other. He slowly moved a hand up to once again start stroking Levi. The dark haired male moaned again as he bucked his hips up slightly against the others touch to his needy member.

Erwin rubbed his thumb along the head gently, stroking it again after words. Levi could hardly handle all this teasing. Yet even so, he refused to, not first. Erwin grunted softly as he kissed at Levi's shoulder, moaning deeply as he got a bit rougher with his thrusts into the other.

The two went at it for a while longer, both now panting loudly, gasps and moans rolling over both of their lips. Erwin rested his forehead to Levi's again, giving a final few thrusts into the other until he gasped and pushed forwards. His thrusts died down, slowly as he released inside the other. He panted and slowed down until he finally stopped, his member throbbing within the other. He looked down at the other, panting as he continued to stroke at Levi's member. The dark haired male gasped and tilted his head back, soon enough he too released. He moaned, letting it fade as he breathed deeply and looked down between them.

"Now...this is what...I call un-sanitary..." Levi mumbled softly, looking up to the other. Erwin chuckled softly and pulled out of him slowly with a soft groan. Levi grunted and closed his legs slowly as he looked to the other for a moment. Erwin reached to his night table and handed Levi a couple tissues as he cleaned himself off a bit from the others release.

"Really?...Honestly is hygiene not important to anyone?" Levi questioned, huffing softly as he began to wipe himself off. Erwin grinned and took the tissues, tossing them into a nearby trash before placing another kiss to the male under him.

"Stay here tonight...I don't mind." Erwin whispered.

"I was planning on it anyway, really don't want to go and face the idiots fighting again if I try to head back to my room.

Erwin chuckled softly as he laid next to the other, humming softly as he tilted his head to look to the other.

"We don't speak of this got it?" Levi said softly, staring up to the ceiling. A smile spread on Erwin's lips as he turned onto his side. He brushed his fingers along the others cheek before reaching behind him to turn the lights off.

"Of course..." he whispered, laying his head down. "Captain, one last thing" Erwin whispered.

"Hm?" Levi mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Happy Birthday..." Erwin whispered, resting his hand to the others chest before he too closed his eyes.

Levi glanced to the other, his eyes adjusting to the dark figure beside him. The corner of his lip twitched before a soft smile spread over his face. He looked back to the ceiling for a moment, his eyes closing once again as he drifted into a sound sleep.

{If you liked this favorite it! Send it to a friend or hold onto it and never tell anyone about it, I don't care. If you did like it though and want me to continue leave a review saying you want more Levi x Erwin and I'll do my best!}


	2. The Day After

{Since many of you wanted more, here is a squeal almost~}

Shifting with a slight groan, Levi turned onto his back, squinting his eyes to the light reflecting from the window. He turned his head before sitting up. No Erwin, figures. Ass...must of went off without him already. He huffed, standing slowly as he pulled on his night clothing again, shifting across the floor boards and slipped out of the commanders room. He hurried off down the hall before slipping into his own room.

The fuck kind of winter was this? Nearly eighty degrees outside? With an annoyed huff, the captain dressed himself in his normal daily wear, pulling on a pair of boots before he stepped out, heading to the make shift dining hall. This abounded castle wasn't much, but it served as a decent living space for the time being. Stepping into the dining hall he was greeted not by a good morning, but by a bowl of oatmeal being thrown onto his face.

"FUCK! JAEGER, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"ME?! I DIDN'T DO IT,HORSE FACE, YOU DID IT!"

Levi's fists clenched his fists, glaring to the two with the one eye that wasn't covered with the meal.

"Captain..." Erwin's voice mumbled from nearby. The Commander handed over a handkerchief to the other with a soft smile. "Are you alright?"

"Piss off..." Levi mumbled, taking the cloth and wiping his face down enough to at least see with both eyes again.

"Come on now, they didn't mean it..."

"They shouldn't of been doing it in the first place" he growled. He handed the spoiled cloth back to the blond before he turned on his heel and walked back to his bedroom to clean up and change, again. Slamming his door he gave a heavy growl as he stripped from the soiled clothing, resting them on the window sill, he'd wash them later. He rumbled, running his hand through his hair to push out oatmeal. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and left the room, heading to the nearby shower stalls to rinse off. Filling a bucket with cold water and soap he huffed, hanging the towel up before leaning against a wall, dumping the soapy water over his head.

"Fucking a-"

"Levi?..." Erwin said softly, leaning against the frame to the shower stall. "I figured you'd be in here..."

"If a titan doesn't do it, I'll kill those two myself. One fucking day off and they can't do anything but fight."

"I gave them cleaning duty, if that helps"

"Jaeger's cleaning jobs are shit...the place is cleaner before he cleans"

Erwin chuckled softly, rolling up his sleeves and walked over to the other, scrubbing at his head with the soapy water.

"I am able to wash my own hair."

"Yes well...you're the birthday boy, so I'm going to treat you as such."

"Call me that again and I'll ring your neck."

Erwin smirked, rinsing his hair before taking the towel and rubbed it down. Levi lifted his head slowly, taking the towel and rubbed at his own head lightly.

"Can't you smile once today? It is your birthday...and Christmas everybody is in a good mood"

"Ba humbug" Levi mumbled, glancing to the other. "Titan's are still loose, Jaeger is still a jack ass, my entire squad was wiped out from that freak of a titan girl, why should I smile for anything today?"

"To relax your face muscles a bit..."

Levi scoffed as Erwin lifted his chin a bit more, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Levi huffed slightly, but relaxed against the blonde's lips slightly.

It wasn't long before Erwin broke the kiss, pressing their forehead's together. "Despite everything that has happened recently...I think one day, just one, you should take some time for yourself...just to enjoy yourself for a bit, it's your day more than anything...I can make it worth wild..."

"My ass is already sore enough from last night..."

"But you did enjoy that..."

Levi didn't answer. He bit his lip and looked away slightly.

"You can't even deny that...in that time, I'm sure you didn't think about anything but what was happening at that given time...don't you want that again...to forget for even just a few moments...to enjoy, something?"

Levi was so focused on Erwin's words, he hardly noticed that he had slipped a hand between his legs and was already stroking him.

"Erwin..."

"Just enjoy your birthday...for once Levi..." Erwin whispered, kissing softly at his neck as he pressed him against the wall some more. Levi gave a soft groan, leaning his head back to the wall as Erwin worked his hand a bit easier now.

"I...fucking hate you...Erwin..." Levi mumbled through a groan.

"Hm...you're wonderful too..." Erwin chuckled. He let go of the other, just to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Trying to be all romantic while we're in a shower in ninety degree weather about to get even hotter...pathetic..."

"Oh shut up hygiene fairy, you like it. I think, you like when sex gets nasty...it gives you more to clean" Erwin smirked.

"Fuck you"

"No I think I'm about to do that to you" Erwin chuckled.

Levi scoffed but brought his arms to Erwin's shoulders, wrapping them around his neck as the blonde forced one of his legs up. Pushing his pants down with his free hand, Erwin then brought it up to lift Levi completely into the air.

"This is a hell of a present..." Levi mumbled, leaning his head forwards, as Erwin slowly pushed in, earning a low groan from the man he held up.

"There's much more where that came from..." Erwin smirked. He pushed Levi against the wall, holding him up by his rear. "Hm...last night...that was just an early treat...this isn't even your real present..." He mumbled, starting to thrust slowly.

Levi gave a heated groan. "Just...shut up...and fuck already..."

Erwin smirked, pressing his lips to the others neck, kissing softly as he picked up a medium pace, thrusting into the other. Levi leaned his head forwards, tilting it to the side slightly as Erwin kissed at his neck more. A low groan escaped the commander's lips as he continued his actions. Levi gave a heavy moan, digging his nails into Erwin's shoulders.

"I never see you in this state much...under the control of someone else..." Erwin chuckled softly.

"Shut...up...you bastard...you're under my control too you know...you just can't...uhh...get enough of me" he huffed.

Erwin chuckled, continuing to thrust into the other. "You are right there..." he mumbled. "I really can't get enough" he mumbled.

Levi moaned softly, leaning his head back against the wall. He hated Erwin, hated how he could make him feel so weak, but so important. He hated how he looked at him, how he moaned out his name under his breath, but most of all, he hated how he cared for him.

Never before had anyone showed so much care for him. Not just say something to him, but forcing him to listen, forcing him to see that he wasn't alone. He felt tears sting at his eyes as he gave a heated moan, giving himself over to absolute pleasure. _Hate...hate...no...love. I love this man..love...love..._

Erwin grunted lowly, beads of sweat forming on his body as he pushed forwards, forcing himself to get rougher with the other, working himself to his release.

"Erwin..." Levi groaned. "I hate you...so much...you...and your stupid bolo ties..." Levi moaned.

Erwin's face was buried into Levi's neck, and his mumbling was barely audible. Levi simply hung his head forwards again, panting slightly as he weakly reached in front of him, stroking himself slowly.

Erwin panted heavily himself, knees shaking before he gave a heavy groan.

"F-Fuck not there!...Uh..." Levi moaned, tossing his head back. Erwin panted heavy as his thrusting slowed down, legs quivering under him.

"W-Why...I did last night..." he mumbled, member throbbing within the other as his release slowly dripped from Levi.

"Still so un-sanitary...now I have to clean up for two nights..." Levi panted. Erwin grasped Levi's member, stroking roughly, pushing him more to the wall.

"Stop whining...you like it, and you can't deny it..." Erwin mumbled. It wasn't long before he stroked Levi to his release, purring softly as he listened to the others pleasured moans.

"Hm...now I think you can get clean..." Erwin mumbled, pulling out and lowering Levi to his feet. He took the bucket and poured it over the other a bit. Levi simply growled, shivering slightly.

"Bastard! That shit is cold!"

"Yes well, it'll cool you down...who told you to use cold water anyway?" Erwin laughed as he helped the other clean off. He rubbed himself down a bit before pulling his pants back up, buttoning the shirt once more.

Levi huffed, drying off, before he glanced to the other. He sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist and picked up the tie from the ground.

"Hey...Erwin.." Levi mumbled. As the commander turned, Levi lifted his arms up, wrapping the tie around the blonde's neck, tying t slowly, adjusting it so it was centered.

"I thought you said these were stupid" Erwin grinned.

"They are..." Levi mumbled. "But you look good with them..." he added, glancing up to the other. His lips twitched and he gave a faint smile before lowering his arms.

"Levi...go get dressed...I'll make sure you get a good celebratory breakfast" Erwin smirked. The captain waved his hand off to the other before leaving the shower stalls and headed back to his room. He once again dressed himself, combing through his hair a bit before sighing.

"If those brats throw one more thing, I'm going to kill them with my bare hands."

Pulling his boots back on, Levi turned and headed back to the dining hall, taking a deep breath before walking in.

"Happy Birthday, Captain Levi!" the room cheered. Levi stood dumbfounded as he looked around the room. They had decorated a bit, tying some cloth together to make streamers, and even a cake was on the table for him.

"Hm...what the hell is this?"

Erwin chuckled walking over to Levi. "You didn't think they all forgot did you? The whole oatmeal thing was a set up...they weren't ready yet, and knew you'd have to go shower if you got dirty..."

"Aye, sorry about that Captain Levi sir..." Jean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eren and I thought it would be a quick way to get you out of the room so we could finish setting up.

Levi looked around the room quietly, taking a step forwards before a smile cracked over his face.

The room gasped, all taking a step back.

"He's gone mad!"

"Eren! Jean! You broke him!"

"Run for your lives!"

Erwin chuckled, placing an arm around Levi's shoulder.

"He hasn't gone mad...he just learned that it's okay to be happy sometimes" the commander explained.

The room hesitated, but seemed to accept the answer before everybody started talking at once.

"Eren cut the cake!"

"Eren cut it? He's kill us all! Make Mikasa do it!"

As the room fought over who should cut the cake, Erwin leaned down, tilting Levi's head to face him.

"Think you can handle spending another day with all the basket cases?" Erwin asked, grinning slightly.

Levi smirked slightly, placing his arms around Erwin's neck. "I couldn't ask for anything better..." he mumbled, bringing him into a rough kiss.


End file.
